A Prequel To A Language
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sebuah prekuel yang menceritakan padamu tentang warna dan kisah yang menyertainya, sebuah dedikasi untuk ulang tahun Soi Fon.


Otanjoubi omedetto, Soicchaa~n!! XDD

Haha, ngomongnya dibawah aja ye, biar kalian ngebaca dulu~

* * *

******A Prequel To A Language******

**.**

Bleach © Tite Kubo, saia cuma fans yang terlanjur mencintai pair SoiGgio~

.

.

A prequel, that show you a little story about colour.

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil menerawang, masih tetap mengarahkan matanya ke langit yang terhampar luas, tapi membelokkan haluan pikirannya ke tempat lain --tepatnya dimensi imajinasinya yang tergolong luas. Memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia tuangkan ke dalam kertas polos yang begitu menggiurkan bagi naluri menggambarnya kali ini.

Ia berpikir keras, ingin mengubah tema gambarannya agar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya --gambar pemandangan yang begitu fantastis untuk tangan mungil sepertinya.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya tepat ke bagian atas bangku panjang yang menopang tubuhnya, terus menggerakkan sel di otak kanannya.

"Ah, apa ya?" ia memutar lehernya; mencapai sudut tertinggi yang bisa dicapai oleh putaran leher manusia, mencari ide, mengelilingi sekitar. Bunga-bunga bergoyang, mengayunkan diri setelah tak bisa menghindarkan diri dari angin yang terus berputar di pertengahan musim panas.

"Yang itu saja!!' pekiknya riang, dengan segera menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas. Menarikan jemari hingga terbentuklah gambar yang indah, kumpulan bunga dengan pelangi di salah satu sisi rimbunan bunga itu. Cantik sekali.

Selesai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Soi Fon, hei, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut ungu tua berkuncir ekor kuda yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Wah, bagus sekali!!"

Soi Fon --nama singkat sang gadis kecil itu, tertawa riang. "Terima kasih, Yoruichi-san!"

Yoruichi tersenyum manis, membalas tawa riang keponakannya itu. "Kau hebat ya, meski masih duduk di bangku TK, kau sudah bisa menggambar sebagus ini..."

Soi Fon cuma bisa memberikan cengiran khasnya, membuat Yoruichi tambah gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Yoruichi-san sedang apa di taman sore-sore begini?"

"Ah, aku? Aku cuma mau berjalan-jalan sebentar. Di rumah suntuk sekali, mana pekerjaanku belum selesai. Kau jangan terlalu sore pulang ya? Nanti ibumu khawatir."

Soi Fon mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja. Aku akan pulang kalau sudah melihat matahari terbenam. Aku mau menggambarnya juga!"

Yoruichi tersenyum, dan mengacak-acak rambut _raven _anak itu. "Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya, mau membeli beberapa keperluan untuk pekerjaanku. Ja, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi beranjak, dan meninggalkan Soi Fon yang kembali asyik dengan benda di depannya.

Hampir tak terasa, delapan lembar kertas telah terisi dengan objek yang manis. Masing-masing berisi tema berbeda; taman, bunga, merpati yang terbang bebas di taman itu, dan beberapa hasil imajinasi Soi Fon yang lain.

"Hei, kau ternyata suka menggambar ya."

Soi Fon menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau? Siapa namamu... Aku lupa."

"Hei, kita sudah satu bulan satu kelas, masa kau lupa?" laki-laki kecil itu berjinjit dan menaiki bangku, untuk duduk bersama Soi Fon.

"Habis namamu aneh. Seperti bukan nama orang Jepang."

"He? Maaf saja ya kalau aneh. Salahkanlah orang tuaku yang memberiku nama itu."

"Sudahlah. Ka-kau... Aduh, susah sekali mengingat namamu itu...."

"Ggio. Panggil saja Ggio."

"Nah, ya, ya, itu! Ggio!" Soi Fon menunjuk-nujuk pensilnya ke arah Ggio, membuat anak laki-laki itu harus menepisnya --ketakutan jika ujung pensil yang runcing itu akan menusuk matanya.

"Gambaranmu bagus. Sayangnya...."

"Sayangnya kenapa?" Soi Fon meneruskan gambar kolam yang sedang dibuatnya, "Ada yang salah?"

"Bukan. Tapi tepatnya, ada yang kurang."

Soi Fon mengamati gambar itu satu persatu. "Apanya? Gambarnya jelek ya?"

Ggio meggeleng cepat. "Bukan!! Semuanya sudah bagus, sayang ada yang kurang kubilang!"

"Apa itu?"

"Warnanya mana?" Ggio memperhatikan semua karya Soi Fon.

"He? Warna? Untuk apa? Kurasa sudah bagus kalau begitu. Nanti kalau diwarna dan ada yang salah, kan sayang gambarnya."

Ggio terkikik. "Kau salah besar, nona!"

Dahi Soi Fon mengkerut. "Lalu, kau minta aku mewarnainya? Tidak mau!" gerutu Soi Fon.

"Kau tidak tahu tentang arti dari warna, sih..."

"Memangnya kau bilang warna itu bahasa, punya arti?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, nona~"

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu memanggilku 'nona' begitu! Cukup panggil aku Soi Fon!!"

"Kau tak suka? Nona itu adalah panggilan terhormat di Eropa, yang berarti mengagungkan keberadaanmu sebagai wanita!" Ggio membalas.

"Ah, Eropa terus, Eropa terus! Mentang-mentang kau berasal dari sana, jadi kau sebut itu terus ya!"

"Cukup!" Ggio meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Soi Fon yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan ocehan lagi. Namun gadis itu meronta.

"Sudah, kembali ke topik semula! Apa maksudmu arti dari warna?"

"Yah, mungkin warna juga bisa disebut memiliki bahasa. Ada arti tertentu yang membuat benda yang dipoleskan warna itu menjadi membiaskan makna tertentu."

"Cih, bahasamu seperti orang dewasa saja."

"Memang itu kata-kata ibuku," Ggio memandang gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan gambaranku?"

"Gambaran akan memberikan makna lebih jika ada warna yang memolesnya. Tunggu sebentar ya," Ggio melompat turun, berlari kecil.

Lama Soi Fon menunggu. Mungkin bisa dihitung berpuluh-puluh menit sudah terlewat, hingga Ggio kembali.

"Nih, kupinjamkan krayonku. Warnailah sesukamu. Jangan takut, coba dengan yang ini dulu," Ggio mengambil lembaran dengan gambar bunga dan pelangi itu.

Soi Fon menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi anggukan Ggio membuatnya sedikit lebih yakin.

Sedikit demi sedikit warna abu-abu dan putih yang memenuhi kertas itu berubah menjadi warna-warni yang cantik. Merah, hijau, kuning, dan cokelat dipaparkan di atasnya dengan hati-hati; menghasilkan sebuah karya yang jauh lebih indah. Ternyata gadis itu juga berbakat mewarnainya, dan memberikan proporsi yang pas untuk masing-masing objek.

Ggio tersenyum lebar ketika gambar itu telah berhasil diwarnai oleh Soi Fon. "Nah, lebih bagus bukan? Warna adalah bahasa penyampai dari sebuah karya, tahu. Samakan saja dengan bahasa sebagai penyampai komunikasi. Apa jadinya komunikasi tanpa bahasa yang pas?"

Soi Fon tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih sarannya!"

"Lebih dari separuhnya adalah kata-kata ibuku, nona."

"Krayonmu juga bagus. Beli dimana?" Soi Fon memperhatikan lekat-lekat krayon itu. Krayon yang nampaknya mahal, berisi 36 warna yang begitu memikat.

"Ibuku yang membelikannya sebelum aku pindah kesini. Mungkin di tempat asalku. Aku malas memakainya, aku tidak bsa menggambar sepertimu."

Soi Fon pesimis seketika. Keinginannya untuk membeli barang yang sama harus tanggal. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat asal Ggio adalah daerah Eropa --yang entah apa namanya, Soi Fon lupa.

"Hmm... Jadi, kesimpulannya, warna juga seperti bahasa, punya arti?" Soi Fon berkata dengan polosnya.

"Bisa," Ggio mengangguk.

"Bisa ajari aku arti-artinya?"

Ggio nyengir, tertawa tak jelas. "Hehe, aku belum belajar tentang itu. Nanti kutanya pada ibuku."

"Besok jelaskan padaku ya!"

Ggio tersenyum lagi. Soi Fon menganggap itu sebagai tanda setuju.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, nanti ibuku marah," Ggio mengambil lagi krayon itu dari tangan Soi Fon.

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok!" Soi Fon melambaikan tangannya, hingga Ggio menghilang dari balik kerumunan orang.

**xxx**

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!!" seorang guru bertubuh tinggi semampai itu menyapa semua muridnya.

"Ya, selamat pagi, senseei!!" anak-anak berteriak ceria.

"Hmm... Sebelum belajar, ada yang mau ibu sampaikan."

"Kenapa sensei?"

"Sayangnya, salah satu dari kalian, Ggio, harus kembali ke tempat asalnya hari ini juga. Malam tadi mereka tiba-tiba mendapat telepon, bahwa kakeknya Ggio meninggal dunia, dan ayahnya harus kembali untuk mengurus perusahaan-perusahaan yang ditinggalkan kakeknya.... Pagi-pagi sekali tadi, ia dan ibunya datang ke rumah ibu, dan mengatakan pagi ini juga mereka harus pergi."

"Ya, sayang sekali, sensei...." beberapa menyahut.

"Ya, sayang ya, padahal di termasuk seorang yang potensial disini. Dia cukup cerdas."

Soi Fon menelan ludah. Ah, tidak, semua pasti sudah tahu penyebab ia begitu terkejut.

"Baik, kita cuma bisa mendoakan agar dia bahagia disana. Oke, anak-anak, kita mulai belajarnya yuk, hari ini ibu mau mengajari kalian tentang benda-benda di sekitar kita!"

"_Ggio... Kau janji mau mengajariku hari ini, kan?"_

**xxx**

Soi Fon --yang terkenal sebagai anak rajin, setelah anak-anak pulang, ia memunguti sampah yang berserakan di kelasnya. Sekalian menunggu ibunya yang masih sibuk bekerja. Ia juga tak suka dengan kotor. Keindahan lebih cantik, pikirnya.

Sampai di meja khusus anak laki-laki.

Soi Fon agak ragu untuk melangkah terus memunguti sampah ketika ia melihat benda besar di laci.

Krayon!

Kotak besar yang mahal itu kini berada di tangan Soi Fon. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Ada secarik kertas yang menyertainya, ditempelkan di bagian atasnya. Nampak tulisan yang sedikit acak-acakan tertera disana, berwarna-warni.

_Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan, Soi Fon? Selamat ulang tahun... Dan, kau kemarin ingin krayon ini ya? Kuberikan untukmu. Warnai terus gambarmu, buat mereka lebih indah dengan warna!_

Soi Fon bisa mengejanya sedikit demi sedikit, walau lambat ia bisa paham maksud dari barisan kata yang sedikit amburadul tersebut.

Ia mendekap kotak besar itu, tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Ggio."

**xxx**

_Waktu akan memutar mereka, menyampaikan saat dimana sebuah bahasa itu akan terungkap._

**- compiuto -**

**

* * *

  
**

Ah, aneh. TT&TT. Apalagi di **judul**. Stres, gaje....

.

Pertama-tama, **Special thanks to KuroShiro6yh**

Dia yang ngasi tahu soal ultah Soicchan. Karena kalau dia ga ngasi tahu, saia pasti ga sempat ngebuka Bleach Wiki buat tahu ultah Soicchan (jarang ngebuka BleachWiki)~ karena PM-mu ndah, aku ingat dan haha, kau adalah pendukung setiaku untuk pair SoiGgio!! HAHA~!! XDDD *dikepruks*

Yaa, met ultah Soicchan! Aku cuma bisa berdoa agar Tite Kubo menghidupkan kembali Espada yang udah mati itu untuk jadi baik kembali dan dipasangkan denganmu. Hohoho~ *khayalan tingkat tinggi*

Sebenarnya, ini cuma prekuel buat fic SoiGgio saia yang sinopsisnya ada di profil acc FFn saia~

Jadi, semoga saja saia tidak sibuk karena sekolah plus jangan kena WB supaya bisa melanjutkan sekuel dari fic ini. Dan maaf kalau sekuelnya lama, harap maklum, semua anak yang pernah sekolah pasti tahu....

YO! Sankyu ne~!!


End file.
